Rin's New Experience Part Two
by MustangWill
Summary: Rated M for mature; orgy


Rin's New Experience Part Two

All the servants of the castle had long gone to their quarters and the night guards were patrolling the walls of the great demon lord's castle, but Rin couldn't find the release of sleep. An electric charge filled every cell of her body, keeping her from blissful slumber. Sighing softly, she flipped back the sheet covering her naked body and walked over to the small wooden chair where her kimono was thrown over the back. Slipping her arms through the soft material of the kimono, she opened her door and began to walk the halls of the cool castle. The heated stones under her bare feet soothed her somewhat, but the charge filling her body never relented as she walked the interior of the large castle.

Wanting to feel the night air against her skin, she turned down a hall that lead out to the small garden that Sesshomaru had had built especially for her, filled with her favorite flowers, a stone bench for her to rest on, and a small pond with fish in them that she spent hours watching at times. Rin moved straight to the bench and sighed softly as she looked up at the stars, enjoying the gentle breeze flitting across the garden. The scent of fresh flowers filled her senses and the feeling of the moon on her skin began to calm her. Looking around, her eyes took in the beautiful scenery around her and, on an impulse, she began to take off her kimono. She allowed the silk material to pool around her on the bench and closed her eyes as the moon's rays fell over her body, caressing her in ways no man had ever touched her before. Rin stood up and silently went to the pool, lying down on her side among the soft, green grass. Reaching down one a slim finger, she began to slowly draw random patterns on the water's surface. The long fish in the water, curious to what the pale fingertip was, swam up to the surface and began to nibble at her finger. Rin giggled and teased the fish by swirling her finger in tighter circles and faster patterns.

She jumped in fright when a deep male voice disturbed the silent night, "Rin, what are you doing out here?"

Rin looked over her shoulder, quickly covering her breasts, "Lord Sesshomaru! You scared me!"

Sesshomaru stood in the entryway to the garden, his chest bare of any material. He looked like an archangel on Earth; unfit for her or any other mortal to lay their eyes on. When Rin looked away from him and started to get up get his clothes, Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Don't."

Rin obediently stopped and slowly returned to her previous position, looking at him over her shoulder at him, "My lord…" Her eyes hadn't missed the hard erection pressing against the expensive silk pants he wore and she could feel her body respond to his presence and the sight before her.

His delicate nose instantly picked up the delectable scent of her arousal on the air and his already straining erection grew. "Don't move, Rin," Sesshomaru commanded, slowly moving to sit on the bench with her kimono on it, "continue what you were doing."

"My lord," Rin bowed her head in submission, a pink flush coloring her pale body as she felt his eyes on her bare body. Her eyes turned to the pond before her and her finger returned to teasing the fish under the water's surface. Her senses could feel her lord's eyes roaming over her body as if they were hands caressing her skin and she shivered with pleasure at the sensations.

Unseen by her, Sesshomaru had loosened his sash and his silk pants slid down enough to free his aching member. He leaned back slightly, the moon falling on his impressive member like a lover's caress, and his own hand began to caress it as he watched Rin. As he watched the soft, tender muscles of her arm and back ripple with each movement, he would slowly stroke his hand up and down his member, using a droplet of pre cum to lubricate his rough hand.

When the pain of holding back his orgasm began to become unbearable, he slowed his stroking, "Rin, come here." Without looking back, Rin started to get up, but his voice stopped her. "No, Rin; come to me on your hands and knees." Surprised, but curious, Rin obeyed, turning to face him on hands and knees.

Her eyes widened and filled with lust as she say what he was doing and she began to crawl towards him, closing the distance between them at a casual pace. When she came to be between his legs, she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "My lord, you seem to be in pain; let me help you."

He nodded once, a small droplet of sweat racing down the center of his chest, "Open your mouth." Rin immediately did as she was commanded and was pleasantly surprise when Sesshomaru's clawed hand gripped the back of her head roughly and forced his erection between her lips, sighing in satisfaction as he felt the warmth of her mouth against his sensitive skin. Closing her lips around him, she forced herself to take more of him into her mouth until she couldn't take anymore and began to pull away, sucking hard so that the sides of her mouth were pressed against the sides of him. His claws tightened in her hair and small tears were brought to her eyes as his member let her mouth with an audible _pop_! A small trail of saliva arched between the tip of his head to her delicate lips and the sight made a deep growl issue from his throat. Without warning, he forced her back to his member, making her deep throat him in the same fashion over and over again. Rin didn't care that he was making her do these things because she truly wanted it and was curious of his this new side she had never seen of him before. Her arousal was so much her own slick entrance was pouring down the inside of her legs, dripping onto the grass between her knees and her scent perfuming the air thickly. Reaching back with a delicate hand, she began to massage circles into her wet entrance, concentrating over her swollen clitoris with the hard heel of her palm as she continued her blowjob on her lord. When she sensed that he was close to his climax, Rin took him deeper into her mouth at the same time as her free hand reached up and cupped his swollen balls, squeezing gently.

Throwing his head back, Sesshomaru growled ferociously as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed spilling forth like a damn into Rin's mouth. The sweet, salty nectar was the most delicious thing her lips had tasted and Rin greedily milked every last drop from him, relishing the feel of his cum coating the walls of her throat. When she had cleaned his member of the evidence of their union, she kissed the tip of him before setting back on her knees with her hands folded in her wet lap as she looked up to him for orders.

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered as he stood up, pulling his pants up and tying the sash tight around his lean waist. When she reached for her kimono, he pushed her hand away as he picked it up, "No clothes."

Rin's mind rebelled against walking through the castle naked, even though it was in the dead of the night, "But, my lord-"

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered again in a more commanding tone, turning his back to her and walking towards the castle. Rin jumped up and hurried after him, blushing self consciously as she sent up a prayer that they would meet no one on their way to whatever destination he was heading.

To Rin's relief, they met no one as they walked through the castle and came to a stop in front of the sliding paper doors that lead to the throne room where Sesshomaru would listen to his serfs when they pleaded for an audience. Strange sounds could be heard through the doors and she recognized them as the sounds of lovemaking. When Rin looked up at him in confusion, Sesshomaru slid the door open and gestured for her to follow him inside. Rin's eyes went surprise in complete surprise at what was going on inside. Ten men and ten women were a large mass in the middle of the throne room, all naked and sweaty as they made love as a unit on a floor made of warm silk pillows. "Its an orgy…" Rin mumbled, unaware of Sesshomaru moving to stand behind her. His warm, clawed hands slid up the small of her back, around her ribs and cupping her breasts in one quick motion. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Sesshomaru's fingers kneaded her breasts with his talented fingers, "Join them, Rin. This is a present I have made for you to enjoy to its fullest…" His talented fingers found her pert, pink nipples and his claws lightly pinched them, the cry of pleasure bursting forth from her lips mingling with that of the men and women on the pillows.

"Yes, my lord," Rin breathed, genuinely excited at the idea of the orgy. Sesshomaru released her and made his way around the orgy, sitting down regally on his throne and watched the writhing mass before him.

Unsure of where she should begin, Rin hesitantly moved towards the group to find a place for her to start. A man on the edge of the group looked up to see Rin staring at him and he motioned for her to come to him, even though his lower half was being rode by a dark haired woman with voluminous breasts that were in turn being suckled by a man. Rin smiled nervously, for the man was extremely handsome with bright, intelligent brown eyes and a lean, strong body that glistened with sweat. She moved to kneel at his head, her hands nervously reaching down to explore his chest. "Is this your first time?" the man asked in a husky, sexy voice, the hand that wasn't fingering another's woman's anus reached up and lightly began to caress the soft curves of her breast. Rin nodded, her eyes fixated at the sight of his member being revealed and disappearing into the woman's hairless cunt while her fingers continued their exploration of his smooth chest. "Don't worry; let Hijo take care of you," he groaned, tilting his head back till he was face to face with Rin's own cunt. He took in a deep breath, filling his senses with her arousal before plunging his mouth into it, lapping at her tight, pink insides. Rin cried out, her fingers clutching at his chest as his talented tongue teased and caressed her most intimate area. His hand on her breast found her nipple already tight and he tugged lightly on it, sending fire through her already hot body. Feeling the eyes of her lord on her, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, riding Hijo's face with the crazed frenzy the feeling of lovemaking brought her. A woman who had just finished giving a nearby man a blow job turned so that he could take her from behind saw Rin's small breasts occupied by only Hijo's hand lurched forward and began to suckle the breast that was unoccupied. One of Rin's hand reached up and entangled in the woman's brown hair, holding her to her breast, not caring the she was a female. Moving his tongue in such a exotic fashion, Hijo worked Rin's cunt until she was gushing for him, covering his face with her sex and cum as he brought her to several climaxes. In the process, he climaxed his own all over the dark hair woman riding him when she felt his climax coming and she moved on to the woman next to her, finding pleasure in licking at the already soaked entrance. Hijo removed his mouth from Rin's cunt and, guiding her so that she took the dark haired woman's place, rammed his cum soaked penis deep inside her. Rin welcomed it, for the woman suckling her breasts took her previous position on Hijo's face, moving her lips to work on Rin's other breast now. When Rin was beginning to buck and slam herself down on Hijo's erect member, she felt another man behind her get behind her, lining himself up to enter her rear. She leaned forward slightly, reaching back with one hand to grip the man's penis to help him guide him in. The feeling of having both of her holes filled tore through her, mingling with the feeling of the woman's hot tongue on her sensitive nipple, and she cried out, just as a third man forced his penis into her mouth, filling it with its girth. Rin's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as she gave the unfamiliar man a blowjob that her lord would have been proud of as she rode Hijo's penis and was penetrated from behind with another's man's rock hard penis.

Just when she thought that things couldn't get better, the she must be still in bed dreaming all this, all three men pulled out of her and showered her with hot, sticky cum. The liquid dribbled down her face, dripping off her chin and onto the woman who still suckled her breasts, dripped off her stomach and formed a small river down her back and her thighs. Her own cum mixed with that of the men's as she slumped against the man behind her, her free hand gripping the base of the man she had given the blowjob to steady herself. Hijo's penis teased her entrance, the tip of his uncircumcised penis rubbing her swollen, wet clitoris with gentle caresses, while the man behind her ran his hands up and down her hips, massaging them.

When her breath returned, she thanked the men and turned to the woman, who had cried out with her climax from Hijo's tongue. Pulling the woman's hips towards her, Rin pushed Hijo's still hard member inside her, watching as Hijo immediately began pumping into the woman he had been tonguing. Bowing her head, Rin began to lick both the shaft of Hijo's penis and the woman's clitoris as she felt a new man take up position behind her, gripping her hips as he plowed his shaft deep inside her. Her mewls of pleasure were lost into Hijo's cock and the woman's cunt as she devoured them both, lapping up their mixed cum when they climaxed together. Pushing her hips back to meet the new man's every thrust, Rin rode him until he cried out, pushing himself deep inside her before pulling out to cum over her. Rin quickly turned to him, gripping his hard, wet penis so that his seed spilled out over her chest. She moaned deep in her chest as she released him, rubbing the hot liquid into her chest.

By now, Rin had worked herself into the center of the orgy, surrounding herself with writhing men and women who eagerly filled all her holes and her to lick and caress any of them till she was content. She was delving her middle finger deep into another woman's cunt while her own holes were filled and her other hand was stroking a man to climax when there was a loud clapping sound. Everything stopped around her, the room falling to quiet stillness, even though Rin continued what she was doing until the woman and man climaxed silently. Sesshomaru was standing now, and the people parted before him as he moved to Rin's side, scooping her sweaty, cum soaked body into his arms. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she was in his strong, warm arms and she gratefully rested her head against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed. Sesshomaru carried out of the throne room, dismissing the men and women, and headed for the bathhouse. He ordered a guard he passed in the halls to bring the two maids who bathed Rin to the bathhouse and, when he reached the bathhouse, the two maids were there waiting.

"My lord," they curtsied, bowing their heads so their eyes didn't meet his. Sesshomaru made no sign of acknowledging them as he carried Rin into the bathhouse and set her on the stool before silently slipping back outside to stand before the two women.

"When you have cleaned her, clothe her and send her to her bed," he commanded them. When they bowed their heads in acceptance of his orders, he left them to do their work and to seek the warmth of his bed.


End file.
